Loki Somehow Acquires a Child
by Utdragongirl
Summary: Years before Thor's coronation, Loki was a normal prince. He would often walk among the people when Thor was sparring with Sif and the Warrior Three and his father couldn't pay attention to him. However, this time was different. While he was still able to sneak out, or so he thought, something happened this day that he never thought would happen. He met someone.


Years before Thor's coronation, Loki was a normal prince. He was admired by most everyone and he had quite the fan following. Of course, nothing compared to Thor's, but still, the mass was considerable. He would often walk among the people when Thor was sparring with Sif and the Warrior Three and his father couldn't pay attention to him. Frigga always knew when Loki was going out, but he didn't know that at the time.

However, this time was different. While he was still able to sneak out, or so he thought, something happened this day that he never thought would happen. He met someone.

With a cloak over his head and a wallet at his side, he set out to the marketplace. He never knew why he always went there, since he didn't buy anything. He thought it could be because of the people. No one noticed who anyone else was. No one cared who you were, until you were recognized. He wandered around, looking at the different products, picking some up for closer examinations.

As he wandered, he felt a slight tug on his cloak. Panicking, he turned around, thinking it was Thor that found him and was going to blow his cover. However, it wasn't his brother. For a moment, Loki didn't even think anyone pulled the fabric. Until he looked down.

There was a small child, just a toddler, at his feet. They stared at each other for a considerable amount of time before Loki looked around for a parent. Finding no one who seemed to be looking for a lost child, Loki knelt beside him and smiled kindly.

"Where are your parents?" Loki whispered as the child just shrugged. He looked about to be four or five, and didn't seem to be lost. "Can I help you find them?"

"No," the kid mumbled, swaying back and forth with a slight frown.

"Why not?" Loki asked, growing concerned for the child.

"I haven't seen 'em in a few months. They say they died," the child answered, not really knowing what the phrase entitled. Loki frowned and shook his head.

"Who is looking after you?" he whispered as the kid shrugged.

"Gramama," he answered softly as Loki gave him a small smile.

"Shall we go find your gramama?" he inquired before holding the small child's hand and standing. The kid just nodded and led the prince to his gramama's house. "What is your name?"

"Balder," he answered softly, looking up at him.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Balder," Loki smiled as Balder giggled.

"What's your name?" Balder asked.

"Loki," he replied after a moment of thinking. They were far enough away from the marketplace for anyone to hear, and it was just a child. He would forget by morning the next day.

"Like the prince!?" Balder gasped, covering his mouth. Loki chuckled and nodded.

"The same," he whispered as the kid smiled.

"It must be so nice to live in such a big palace!" Balder exclaimed as Loki shrugged.

"It isn't what it's glorified to be," Loki admitted with a sigh as Balder beamed.

"Is it pretty?" he whispered, still imagining his fantasy. Loki couldn't help but smile and nod.

"It is very pretty," Loki agreed, looking ahead to see a big commotion surrounding a house. Loki picked up Balder and ran to the crowd. "What's going on?"

"The old lady that lived here had a heart attack and died," one of the men answered as a body was brought out. Loki pursed his lips, silently panicking. Balder couldn't see his dead grandmother.

"Gramama?" he whispered, looking at it.

"Why don't we go see the palace?" Loki suggested, desperately trying to distract the child. Balder stared at the body and looked back at Loki. His eyes were now dull and wide.

"Where are they taking her?" he whispered as Loki bit his lip.

"Valhalla. She's going to go see your parents," Loki answered as Balder nodded, understanding a little.

"Will they have a party?" he whispered as Loki nodded.

"It's like a coming home party up in the sky. There will be food and dance-"

"They're having a party without me?" Balder asked as Loki gave a nervous laugh.

"No, no, it's an ongoing party. It's been happening for centuries and centuries," Loki explained as Balder nodded again, cheering up a bit.

"Do you think they will have fun?"

"Yes."

"When I go to the party?"

"Not for a very long time," Loki whispered before taking the child back to his home.

As Loki walked with Balder in his arms, he realized how much trouble he was going to get into. He wasn't supposed to sneak out ever. Thor never did. Odin was going to be angry, but then Loki remembered Frigga. She would know what to do.

Loki snuck back into the castle as Balder fell asleep on his shoulder. Without making a sound, he ran through the hallways, checking for guards, as they made their way to the queen's chambers. He knocked twice, and then thrice, on the door. It was a secret code that they had come up with in emergencies. She quickly opened the door and gave him a puzzled look.

"Come in," she urged before letting them in and shutting the door. Loki placed Balder on the couch before facing his mother. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I went to the marketplace-"

"I know."

"You knew?"

"I always knew," Frigga informed as Loki nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I found a little orphan boy there today, and he had no one to turn to. He had a grandmother, but she died before we got to her," Loki quickly explained as Frigga gave him a trying look.

"So you brought him back here?" she hissed, not minding that the child was here. She was more referring to how her husband was going to react. Loki took a deep breath.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but look at him," Loki whispered, turning back to the child. Frigga watched as the little boy slept and a soft pang touched her heart.

"I remember when you were that little," Frigga mentioned before sighing. "Fine, but we're going to tell your father together."

"We're going to tell Father?"

"Of course we're going to tell him! We can't just hide a child in his palace!" Frigga nearly exclaimed, fighting to keep her voice down. Loki nodded, understanding that was a stupid question.

"Fine," Loki replied before Frigga waked the poor child and carried him to Odin with Loki by her side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked loudly as Frigga, Loki, and Balder approached. Odin stood as Frigga rushed to him. "Whose child is this?"

"He's a-" she began.

"Is he yours, Loki?" Odin accused as Loki stuttered, shaking his head. "I knew you had a few maidens falling for you, but this is-"

"He's not mine!" Loki explained loudly, calming Odin down.

"I see. Then whose?"

"He is an orphan," Frigga explained, her patience tested.

"An orphan? From the city?" Odin whispered, surprised at both of them.

"I've been taking Loki out into the city to let him adjust to the people you rule over," Frigga answered, glancing at him. Loki nodded slightly, making sure that Odin didn't catch the motion.

"And you thought this would be a good idea bringing him into the palace?" Odin asked as he looked at Balder, who was sleeping again. Frigga gave him a stern look, reminding him about Loki. "What do you plan to do?"

"I say we keep him here," Frigga answered, surprising Odin. "He has taken a liking to Loki, and I feel that he would make a good big brother."

"Would he?" Odin whispered, glancing at Loki. He straightened, uncomfortable under his father's eye. "Fine, we will take him in. However, Loki is responsible for his well being."

"Of course," Loki agreed as Frigga nodded. Odin sighed again.

"Well, go find him a room," Odin instructed, shooing them away. Loki gave a slight bow before leaving with Frigga.

Frigga and Loki walked to his room before Frigga handed off Balder and went to her duties. Loki carried Balder into the room and looked around. There was definitely room for another bed in the corner, and possibly another dresser. And there was always more room in the closet. As Loki began to think it out in his head, the little boy woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Loki?" he whispered, almost surprised. Like he thought he had dreamt the adventure. Loki smiled.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" he whispered, looking around.

"At the castle. These are my quarters," Loki informed as he nodded.

"It's bigger than my house," he mentioned before Loki shook his head.

"This is your home now," Loki informed as Balder looked back at him, confused. "Odin has given his consent for you to be my little brother."

"Really?" Balder whispered, bewildered.

"Absolutely," Loki replied before the child wrapped his little arms around his neck.

"Thank you," the little one whispered before Loki hugged him tight, hoping that the little boy liked his new home.


End file.
